To date, a multilayer coil component described in International Publication No. WO 2009/034824 is known as an disclosure related to the electronic component. The multilayer coil component includes a ceramic multilayer body, a spiral coil, and outer electrodes. The ceramic multilayer body is disposed by stacking magnetic ceramic layers. The spiral coil is disposed by interlayer-connecting internal conductors. The outer electrodes are disposed on the surfaces of the ceramic multilayer body. The pore area ratio of a side gap portion of the ceramic multilayer body is within the range of about 6% to 20%. Consequently, at the time of formation of the outer electrodes by plating, an acidic plating solution reaches the interface between the internal conductor and the magnetic ceramic around the internal conductor through the side gap portion. As a result, the coupling between the internal conductor and the magnetic ceramic around the internal conductor at the interface is cut.
In the above-described electronic component, the coupling between the internal conductor and the magnetic ceramic around the internal conductor at the interface is cut and, thereby, internal stress generated between the internal conductor and the magnetic ceramic layer because of differences in firing shrinkage behavior and thermal expansion coefficient is relaxed.
However, regarding the multilayer coil component described in International Publication No. WO 2009/034824, it is estimated that the pore area ratio of the portion other than the side gap portion (for example, a portion interposed between two inner electrodes in the stacking direction) increases. Consequently, the pore area ratio of the entirety of the ceramic multilayer body increases and the strength of the ceramic multilayer body is reduced.